Cat and Mouse
by cataloo456
Summary: After losing the Battle of Hogwarts, the Light falls back to regroup. But Hermione Granger is trapped inside the castle and with Death Eaters at every turn she is inevitably found by Rodolphus Lestrange who leads her in a tantalizing game of cat and mouse
1. Chapter 1

Hermione blearily lifted her head off of the cold stone floor. Her vision was swimming and her head was throbbing, all she could see was the dull gray of the floor and the grotesque shapes of statues. She stretched out a hand and suddenly felt smooth wood, tentatively she grasped the foreign object and realized it was the handle of a broom. With a start she sat up and rubbed her eyes, in an attempt to clear her vision. When everything began to come back into perspective, she surveyed her surroundings. She was laying on a damp and wide walkway that was lined by large sinister looking statues of snakes. The walkway itself led to a large stone formation of the face of a man, his beard twisting like tentacles around his chiseled face. There was no doubt about it, Hermione was in the Chamber of Secrets.

Standing now, Hermione picked up the broom ,wondering what had led her to this place, when she suddenly saw the Basilisk Fang and the broken cup of Hufflepuff and it all came rushing back.

_Hermione gripped Ron's hand nervously as she stared at the imposing entrance of the Chamber. She looked over at her longtime friend and asked, "Are you sure you can get us in Ron?"_

_Ron gulped nervously but nodded, "I think so."_

_Breathing heavily Hermione looked over at Ron. It had been his idea to destroy the Hufflepuff Cup with a Basilisk fang, something that had been proven to destroy Horcruxes before. Now they had to gain entrance to the Chamber, a privilege granted only to those who spoke Paresltongue. Hermione hoped Ron could pull it off. _

_Suddenly Ron made a strangled hissing noise, and to Hermione's shock the door to the chamber began to open. Ron flashed a grin at Hermione who laughed in disbelief, "How did you do that?"_

_Ron shrugged, "It's the same thing Harry said to open the locket."_

_"That's brilliant Ronald!"_

_Ron beamed at this praise but his face fell when they heard a soft crunching noise behind them. They both whipped around, wands at the ready looking for the source of the noise. _

_"Do you think someone could have followed us?" Hermione whispered to Ron._

_"They might've." Ron muttered, "You go in, I'll take care of this."_

_"But Ron!" _

_"Go 'Mione!", Ron turned to her, "It's probably nothing." He gave her an encouraging smile, "Go."_

_Hermione hesitated but finally decided to enter the Chamber, she looked back at Ron who was cautiously approaching the source of the noise. Then facing the Chamber, she gripped her broom in one hand and fondled the Hufflepuff cup in her pocket. She would have to be quick._

That was all Hermione could remember, but it was enough to worry her. She whipped around quickly looking for her friend. "Ron?" she called.

She suddenly spotted a patch of watery blood on the floor, causing her panic to increase tenfold. Massaging her forehead, trying to calm down she noticed a sudden stickiness. Pulling her hand away she saw that blood painted her fingertips, and realized that the blood on the ground was probably hers.

Looking at her reflection in a puddle of water, she saw that her forehead was gashed and oozing blood. She had most likely slipped on the slick floor and cut her head. Hermione sighed, relieved now, knowing that the blood was not Ron's. But this did not lessen her panic as she still did not know where her friend was. Thinking of this Hermione thought of another important factor.

"The battle!" she gasped aloud, "Oh no! What's happened? I need to get back. Ron! Ron! Where are you?"

Panic gripped her heart as she grabbed her broom and started running toward the exit of the Chamber. Not thinking clearly due to her frantic state, she did slow her pace, and considering the wet condition of the floor and the fact that she had already busted her head once today, this was not a good idea . Inevitably, she felt the floor fall out from under her as she slipped on a particularly wet part and fell back on the ground. Luckily, her arms stopped her fall but she knew there would probably be bruises on them in the morning. If there was a morning for her, the thought came to her suddenly. After all she still didn't know the outcome of the battle. She bit her lip in a mixture of worry and pain as she pulled herself up off the ground, they had to have won, _they had to have._

Making her way to the entrance, this time at a slower pace, and wincing at the pain in her arms as well as her head Hermione was stopped by a sneering voice.

"Well , if it isn't the Gryffindor princess."

Hermione visibly jumped in shock and turned around rapidly whipping out her wand, searching for the owner of the voice. After a few moments of silence, save for Hermione's heavy breathing, a cloaked figure stepped out from behind the snake statue closest to Hermione. The figure pulled back the hood of his robe revealing a strong jawed face with a day old beard, framed by stringy black chin length hair. The man's eyes were a deep shade of green which stared mockingly at Hermione as he took in her condition.

"Rodolphus Lestrange.", Hermione whispered horrified.

The Death Eater smirked at her then gave a small bow, "At your service." His tone was mocking.

Hermione pointed her wand at him, trying to steady her shaking hand, "What did you do with Ron?", her voice was equally shaky.

Lestrange ignored her question and stared at her wand with a look of wonder on his face, "I recognize that. It was my wife's wand."

Taking a few steady breaths Hermione replied, "Yes it was."

Lestrange pulled out his own wand slowly and continued to smirk at Hermione as he leaned casually against the stone statue, "She's dead now you know." He said this nonchalantly, as if he were talking about the weather.

"Good." Hermione gritted her teeth, she was growing impatient with the Death Eater's seemingly pointless chatter.

Lestrange gave her a devastatingly handsome grin, but Hermione remained stone faced. She had heard of Rodolphus Lestrange's charming ways, but she knew that she was dealing with a very dangerous man, and possibly a very crazy one judging by her conversation with him these past few minutes.

As Hermione mentally guarded herself, Lestrange made his move, "_Expelliarmus!"_ he bellowed.

Bellatrix Lestrange's wand flew out of Hermione's grasp and into the awaiting hand of Rodolphus Lestrange. Fear overtook Hermione and she bolted in the opposite direction, broom still in hand. The only thing on her mind was finding Ron and getting out of this place, but she had no chance against Lestrange, wandless as she was.

With a flick of his wrist, Lestrange immobilized the Gryffindor, sending her tumbling to the ground. Completely petrified now, Hermione could only wait in terror as Lestrange made his way to her, the shuffle of his boots echoing in the chamber. Finally, the noise stopped as the Death Eater halted next to Hermione. Ever so slowly he crouched down and whispered in her ear, "Running is a very bad idea."

His arm suddenly lashed out and gripped her neck pinning her already immobile body to the floor. With another flick of his wrist, Hermione was mobile again. In a desperate attempt to free herself, she kicked out at her captor furiously and tried to scramble away. She soon realized that this was the wrong move.

When one of her well aimed kicks hit home, Lestrange growled angrily and applied pressure on her throat. Hermione made a strangled noise but was undeterred; she gave a vicious kick to Lestrange causing him to lower his body onto hers, thus giving her no room to apply any more kicks to his person.

"You're just full of bad ideas aren't you Mudblood?", the Death Eater snarled, his green eyes flashed with anger and his teeth were bared "I was going to be lenient, maybe even tell you where your boyfriend is, but if you're going to be difficult…"

Hermione froze and met Lestrange's eyes. He sneered at her, "That's better."

He released the pressure on her throat giving Hermione her speech back, "Where's Ron?"

Lestrange smirked, "He's safe…in a way."

Hermione felt the breath hitch in her throat, but she swallowed her panic long enough to ask, "Who won?"

The smirk on the Death Eater's face fell, "We did, but we don't have Potter", he growled, evidently this fact upset him, "He and his friends ran off somewhere barely holding their little group together." He flashed an evil grin at her, "But don't get your hopes up princess, they won't last long."

Despite his warning, Hermione calmed somewhat. Voldemort hadn't gotten Harry and the Light side was still alive. Hermione felt the sudden urge to rub this in Lestrange's face but seeing the stormy look on the Death Eater's face, decided not to. Besides she knew it was presumptuous to brag considering taking back the school would be more difficult than it was defending it.

Eyeing the Death Eater above her carefully, Hermione asked, "What are you doing down here? Did you follow me and Ron?"

"That's none of your business." He snarled.

"And what are you going to do with me?", Hermione asked, fearing his answer.

Lestrange cocked a half smile, "I could turn you into the Dark Lord I suppose", he mused, but I have a feeling I'll need some entertainment these next few weeks. So let's strike a deal shall we?"

Hermione looked at him warily, but stayed silent. Taking her silence as compliance Lestrange continued in a deathly soft voice, "I'll give you one hour. Run. Hide."

Hermione's eyes widened, at this the Death Eater chuckled and continued, "You'll have three chances, but after I find you three times, it's the Dark Lord for you Mudblood, is that clear?"

Staring at him in horror, Hermione could only nod.

Lestrange grinned, "Good, but don't take my leniency lightly, princess. There will be punishments when I catch you."

Mind whirring, Hermione tried desperately to think of a suitable place to hid from this terrifying man when another question came to mind, "What if another Death Eater finds me?" she whispered.

"Then you're out of luck."

Hermione bit her lower lip worriedly then asked, "How do I know you won't turn me in anyway?"

"Upon my word as a Pureblood, I will not."

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes at his emphasis on the word 'pureblood', Hermione realized she had no choice but to take his offer. She had a better chance of finding a way out of Hogwarts than she did with Voldemort. Suddenly becoming uncomfortably aware of the weight of the Death Eater's body on top of hers she summoned her Gryffindor courage and snapped, "Well, are you going to get off of me?"

The Death Eater's eyes flashed dangerously but he relented and lifted himself off of her. Standing now, he brushed off his robes then turned to her and said, "You have one hour, starting now."

Hermione stood, gathered her broom and started for the entrance, moving at a fast pace. The wheels in her head grinded incessantly, as she visually pictured Hogwarts in her mind, thinking of the best possible place to hide. Her mind was a whirlwind of different ideas and solutions to her current problems. She still had to find Ron, she had to get word out to her friends that she was alive, and most of all she had to figure out how to avoid the deadly Death Eater that lay in her wake.

A/N: So, an idea about Hermione being trapped in Hogwarts popped into my head as I was trying to fall asleep last night, and then I started thinking about how it would work, added Rodolphus Lestrange into the mix, starting thinking of a plot and voila! This story was born. This is an unusual pairing and I'm still trying to figure out if this story is going to work and if I should continue. Feedback would be appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione made it to the entrance of the Chamber before she realized that she had no idea where to go next. With a frustrated groan, she spun around and began pacing back and forth clutching her broom against her chest. Where to go? The castle would be swarming with Death Eaters, and having no disguise, or wand for that matter, she was bound to be recognized. Her lip curled with distaste as she remembered Lestrange's words, "_I'll give you three chances."_

Sighing in disgust, Hermione tossed her broom on the floor and continued pacing.

"Three chances my arse!" she exclaimed, her voice echoing in the chamber, "He'll probably turn me in the first chance he gets."

She suddenly remembered that fact that he had had that opportunity not ten minutes ago. She stopped pacing a moment, twirling a honey brown lock of hair as she pondered this. Frantic as she was, her analytical mind had not been put to rest.

"Why would he leave me here?" she pondered aloud. It literally made no sense, at least to a rational Gryffindor like herself. Entertainment had been Lestrange's excuse, but something about that didn't sit right with Hermione. The thought that he had his own secret plan nagged at the back of her mind.

Hermione scoffed, "Well of course he's up to something else you ninny! He's a Death Eater." And he could easily have his companions closing in on her right now. The thought made Hermione's throat tighten. Lestrange definitely had the upper hand here, and she had to remember that.

Impulsively, she turned and faced the spot where he had last been standing as if his smirking face would still be there mocking her. It almost surprised her that it wasn't, but she did notice something else. Wrapped around the edge of one of the statues was Lestrange's cloak.

Hermione eyed it curiously, almost expecting the man in question to suddenly pop out from it. It was a fairly ridiculous idea, but she wouldn't put it past him.

After eyeing the cloak for a full minute, Hermione deemed it safe enough to approach. She gripped the edge of the dark fabric and slowly lifted it off the floor. Bringing it to eye level, Hermione examined the cloak distastefully. She scrunched her nose and shook it out, causing clouds of dust to float off of it. Hermione briefly wondered why some Death Eaters had such an aversion to cleanliness, and then turned her attention to the article of clothing at hand.

She examined it thoroughly, hoping, perhaps vainly, that the cloak would give her some clues about its owner. It was made of fine material, which came as no surprise. Like other ancient Pureblood families, the Lestranges were obscenely wealthy. Perhaps more surprising was that the fabric was still soft to the touch, despite being worn by overuse.

Figuring that it could be useful as a disguise, Hermione wrapped the cloak around her shoulders, inhaling the musky scent that emanated from it. She almost groaned aloud. Death Eater or not, Lestrange's scent was intoxicating. A smile curved at Hermione's lips as she left the scent waft over her and she couldn't help but compare it to Ron's scent. Ron's scent was warm and familiar, reminding her of all her memories of the Weasley house. Mrs. Weasley's home cooked food and knitted sweaters came to mind. It was comparable to the scent of her father's cologne, something homey and very tangible…very safe. But Lestrange's scent…

Hermione abruptly became aware of where her thoughts were headed and pulled the cloak away from her face quickly. Here she was in the Chamber of Secrets, sniffing _Rodolphus Lestrange's_ cloak while Death Eaters had control of the castle. She would have laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation had she not suddenly felt guilt coil up in her belly.

"Damn it.", she whispered softly. Her panic came crashing back in full force and she suddenly felt like she was going to burst into tears. No event in the past year had brought her this close to her breaking point. At least during those dark times she had had her friends by her side, but now she was facing this challenge all on her own. It terrified her and yet at the same time it stimulated that area of her brain that must have controlled her Gryffindor courage. Far be it from a Gryffindor to back down from a challenge.

_Gryffindor. _That was it. Her hiding place.

The most likely place where there would be no Death Eaters was the Gryffindor Common Room. Of course, Hermione supposed as she bit her lip, there was a distinct possibility that a Death Eater could coerce their way into the Common Room. And the possibility that the Fat Lady had abandoned her post or been removed was even more likely. Hermione grimaced as she massaged her still throbbing head, it seemed that she would just have to have faith in the defenses of the castle. She chose to ignore the fact that the reason she was even facing this predicament was due to the castle's failed defenses.

Well, failed defenses and Rodolphus Lestrange.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Hermione stood in the second floor girl's bathroom clutching her broom. The entire room was cloaked in shadows making it difficult to discern anything other than the snow white porcelain of the sinks that stood in contrast to their dark surroundings. No light came in from the window, and Hermione realized with a start that night had already fallen. She must have spent hours in the Chamber.<p>

Wrapped securely in Lestrange's cloak, Hermione scoped out the room quickly, noticing that the front entrance to the bathroom's door was slightly ajar, letting the warm light of a torch beam through. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw a shadow flick across it. Distinct clacking sounds, like the sound of nails on a wood floor reached Hermione's ears. Feeling it would be wise to hide, Hermione ducked around one of the corners of the bathrooms and then hissed in pain as the top of her thigh collided with the cold porcelain of a sink.

The resulting thud echoed around the room.

Hermione froze.

The clacking sound in the hall abruptly stopped, and was then replaced by a low growl.

Cursing her clumsiness, Hermione hid behind the sink quickly and pulled the hood of the cloak over her head. She set her broom up against the wall, hiding it from sight as best she could. Then she waited.

The squeaking of rusty door hinges permeated the room.

Fear shot through Hermione, paralyzing her from head to toe. Squeezing her eyes closed, Hermione wished for the tenth time that she had her wand with her.

"Lumos." A rough voice growled.

Hermione stiffened. She recognized that voice, and it brought to mind a face set with piercing blue eyes and a vicious set of teeth.

She was cornered in the girl's bathroom by Fenrir Greyback.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for me to update this, but I really do appreciate the reviews I've been getting. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!


	3. Chapter 3

Rodoplhus Lestrange sauntered down the hallway on the second floor of Hogwarts reflecting on the events of the day. The castle had been firmly established as a base for Voldemort, and many of the Death Eaters had spent the day disarming existing wards that had been placed around the castle by Potter and company, and then replacing them with wards of their own. It had been a long process, and bloody difficult too.

Rodoplhus smiled wryly as he remembered Amycus Carrow flying through the air after he was thrown back by a particularly nasty ward. Rodolphus and his brother had literally been on the floor in hysterics. Amycus however, had not been amused.

But at this point, Rodolphus would take a few nasty hexes rather than deal with his newer problem. Namely, Hermione Granger.

Rodolphus groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. He still had no idea how to explain _that _situation to Snape.

"Something wrong Roody?" a voice came from behind.

Rodolphus turned around and glared at his brother. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

Rabastan just grinned and shrugged. The younger Lestrange brother looked strikingly similar to Rodoplhus, with the same green eyes and dark hair, but Rabastan had always possessed an easiness in character that Rodolhpus didn't have. They had both shared the stresses and tragedies brought by the war, but as the eldest, Rodolphus had felt the strain the most. He had always felt it was his duty to protect his brother, and war was not an ideal place to accomplish that task.

Rodolphus gave his brother a stern look before answering, "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking."

"An unusual occurrence for you to be sure."

Rodolphus sent Rabastan another scathing look. Rabastan gave another goofy grin in return.

"It actually concerns a problem of mine." Rodolphus said lowly.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." Rabastan stated boldly, "Nocturnal emissions are quite common for-"

"_I'm being serious Rabastan."_ As much as he loved his brother, Rodolphus was ready to strangle him.

At his brother's tone, Rabastan's smile fell and he leaned forward slightly, "Does this concern our, er, mission?"

Rodolphus nodded.

Rabastan grimaced, "Then we better find Snape."

Rodolphus agreed and prepared to leave the hallway, when a hulking shape walking ahead caught his eye.

Catching Rabastan's eye, he motioned toward the unknown person. Rabastan nodded. He had seen it.

The two brothers advanced slowly down the hallway toward the figure. Most likely it was one of their own, but during times of war, a person could never be too careful.

When the figure paused next an open door, Rabastan and Rodolphus halted. Then the person turned to the left, revealing his profile.

"Greyback." Rabastan's lip curled in distaste, making his feelings on the werewolf quite clear. Rodolphus couldn't say he disagreed. Greyback's cruelty and malice had always unsettled him, and his mercenary ways made him a shady character that Rodolphus had never trusted.

"Say, isn't that the girl's bathroom?" Rabastan asked.

Rodolphus nodded. Then it occurred to him that this particular bathroom held the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Panic suddenly gripped him. Where was Granger? She surely would have exited the Chamber by now, but she couldn't be very far away from it.

Rodolphus shuddered visibly, having Greyback find the Gryffindor would be disastrous. Rodolphus watched the werewolf enter the bathroom with a growing sense of dread.

"C'mon." he muttered to his brother.

It appeared he would have to play the role of rescuer today.

A/N: I know this chapter is ridiculously short, but next chapter will be longer. Reviews would be awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

As Hermione crouched under the sink, she gripped the piping tightly, pressing her face against the freezing metal. Scattered on the floor around her were powdered remains of one of the porcelain sinks further back, which had been blown to smithereens during the fighting. Noting this Hermione frowned; she hadn't known the fighting reached this part of the castle. The destruction in the bathroom reminded Hermione of first year, when she had been hiding in this same bathroom as a troll stormed through.

As she listened to the clacking of Greyback's claws, Hermione was brought back to her present situation and grimaced.

What she wouldn't give for a troll right now.

* * *

><p>Rodolphus crouched outside the doorway of the girl's bathroom, craning his head to peer inside the darkened room. The hulking werewolf was faced away from the doorway progressing slowly toward the center of the room. Greyback's lit wand revealed the circular set of sinks and the still open entrance to the Chamber.<p>

Rodolphus fervently hoped that the werewolf wouldn't take notice of the open entrance, but as he saw Greyback advance toward the gaping darkness between the sinks he realized this hope was unfounded.

Rabastan came up behind his brother and crouched on the other side of the doorway. He looked at his brother expectantly. Rodolphus raised his eyebrows questioningly in response. Rabastan rolled his eyes and waved his wand impatiently toward Greyback.

Shaking his head, Rodolphus mouthed "Wait."

Looking back through the doorway, Rodolphus scoped out the room, using the light emanating from Greyback's wand. He noted the sinks' circular pattern around the column and figured it would be advantageous to Granger, who was probably hiding on the other side.

If she was even in there.

Rodolphus knew he owed a good deal of explanation to Rabastan, who currently had no idea why they were crouched outside the girl's bathroom, other than the fact that Greyback was inside. As Rodolphus plotted on how to take Greyback down, Rabastan was growing restless.

"Rodolphus, what are we doing here?" he whispered urgently, "What do we care what Greyback's up to?"

Rodolphus faced his brother, "I'll explain later, right now we just have to-"

"What? _Kill him? _Yeah, Snape'll love us for that! How discreet is that?"

"Rabastan, lower your voice." Rodolphus warned.

His warning came late however, and a moment later, Greyback's rough voice echoed through the room, "Who's there?"

Rodolphus gave a frustrated sigh, and stood, entering the room, "It's us, Greyback."

"Lestrange?" Greyback snarled, "What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing." Rabastan pointed out as he followed his brother in.

Greyback gave another snarl, "Piss me off and I'll rip your throat out Lestrange. I swear it."

"Which one?", Rabastan asked.

"What?"

"You said 'Lestrange'. That's singular. There's two of us." Rabastan's smirking face was illuminated by his lit wand.

Greyback was not amused.

"Well that ain't a problem." He snarled, "I could easily kill both of you."

"'Ain't' isn't a proper word."

"LESTRANGE!"

"There's two of us, please be specific."

When Greyback's blue eyes began to turn black in fury, Rodolphus wisely stepped in, "What are you doing here, Greyback?"

"I heard a noise." The werewolf grunted, eyes never wavering from Rabastan.

"We'll investigate. You can leave now." Rodolphus said motioning toward the door.

Staring at the brothers, Greyback hesitated.

"Now." Rodolphus repeated eyes flashing angrily.

Giving one last glare, Greyback left the bathroom.

Rodolphus turned on his brother angrily, "That," he gestured toward the doorway which Greyback had just exited, "will be a problem for us later, thanks to you."

"Greyback will be a problem for us?" Rabastan hooted with laughter.

"He saw the entrance to the Chamber Rabastan!"

Sobering, Rabastan gave his brother a blank look, "I don't understand."

"I-", Rodolphus paused.

"You..?" Rabastan pressed.

Unsure of how to explain his predicament, Rodolphus was suddenly reminded of the heart of the problem.

Granger was still in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Hermione listened in to the Lestranges' brothers conversation intently. Her heart thumped erratically as she heard Rodolphus' voice. At the moment, he was berating his brother which could give her time to escape. But she wouldn't have much time; he obviously knew she was there.<p>

Peering around the edge of the sink, Hermione could see the profile of Rodolphus' face, which was illuminated by the torchlight pouring in through the doorway. To her dismay, he looked just as handsome as he did in the Chamber.

"He saw the entrance to the Chamber Rabastan!", he was saying.

Hermione was gripped by a panic; it wouldn't be long before he remembered her presence. Quickly judging, Hermione estimated the brothers to be about ten meters from the doorway. Luckily for her, the majority of the room was cloaked in shadow giving her a form of cover. If she could only sneak along the edge of the wall and slip out the doorway, she'd be home free, as long as Greyback wasn't lurking in the hallway still. Hermione bit her lip anxiously, realizing it was a gamble she would have to take.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione crawled along the floor moving toward the darkness of the wall. She had only a meter to go when she felt herself go immobile.

_Damn._

"You're not going anywhere, Mudblood."

Within seconds, Rodolphus had reached her. Pulling her up by her elbow he pulled her roughly against him. Still immobile, Hermione could do nothing but fume.

"Rabastan." Rodolphus said to his brother, "Leave."

"But that's Granger!" his brother protested in shock.

"That's very observant of you. Now leave!" Rodolphus' jaw began to tighten in anger and frustration. He didn't much feel like explaining the entire situation to his brother just then, and besides, he still had to deliver Hermione her punishment.

Shaking his head, and muttering angrily, Rabastan left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

The room was now cloaked in complete darkness, save for Rodolphus' wand, leaving Hermione more frightened than before.

Wordlessly, Rodolphus lifted the mobility spell on Hermione. As soon as she felt the feeling come back into her limbs she thrashed wildly, desperate to escape the Death Eater.

"Stop." Rodolphus growled viciously into her ear.

The tone of his voice, combined with the strength of his grip subdued Hermione.

Feeling the girl relax, Rodolphus dragged her over by one of the sinks and sat her on its edge. Placing his hands on either side of her, in effect trapping her, Rodolphus leaned in closer.

"Listen princess," he said harshly, "You should be grateful."

"Grateful?" Hermione snorted derisively.

"Yes, grateful." Rodolphus' tone was deadly serious, "Do you even want to imagine where you would be if someone like Greyback had found you in the Chamber, hmm? Do you think he'd be lenient or self controlled like me?"

Hermione felt rage build up inside her, "So you call this self control?", she spit out in fury.

"I haven't fucked you yet have I? 'Cause I assure you, that's the first thing Greyback would have done."

Hermione stared at him murderously.

Rodolphus smirked at her expression, "What? Don't like that picture? Don't want Greyback ravishing you?", he leaned in closer, his mouth at her ear and whispered, "How would you feel if I did it instead?"

A/N: Took me forever to finish this chapter! I know you might be wondering what's going on with Snape and the brothers' "mission" but don't worry,that'll all be revealed soon enough. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Standing behind his old desk in the Potions classroom, Snape surveyed the room. So many years he had spent here, watching over his studious pupils, as well as the not so studious. As he looked over the worn wooden desks, he noted all the imperfections etched into the tabletops. Many were markings made by students, frivolous hearts or a lover's name. Others however, were the result of accidents in potion making. One table was particularly scorched, from when Longbottom had botched a cauldron of Sleeping Draught. Even Snape's extensive experience as a teacher could not explain how it was remotely possible to set fire to a Sleeping Draught.

Surprisingly, Snape found he could remember how most of the markings came to be on his desks. It made him wonder why he hadn't removed them. After all, he certainly didn't want to remember Lavender Brown's infatuation with poor Seamus Finnigan. But it occurred to him that he didn't want the loopy cursive spelling out Finnigan's name to be wiped from the desk.

It was strange. Until then, he always thought he hated being a teacher.

A deliberate sounding cough woke him from his reverie.

Looking up sharply, his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Ronald Weasley sitting on a desk in the front row, legs swinging carelessly in the air.

"Remove yourself from the desk Weasley.", Snape drawled, "While Hogwarts may be under…new management, it is still a school and you will treat it as such."

Ignoring this, Ron simply asked, "When can I leave this room?"

"You can't." Snape said shortly.

"But, there's nothing to do! At least let me help. I've proven myself before, and I'm no use to you sitting in an empty classroom!" Ron protested vehemently.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose with long fingers, Snape took a seat behind his desk. He was beginning to think it was a mistake bringing the young Gryfffindor in here.

Snape had been working for the Light for some time, ever since Potter came to Hogwarts. He had always assumed that Potter would defeat the Dark Lord, but when the time for the final battle came, the Light faltered. Harry had managed to eliminate himself as a Horcrux, but Voldemort had more followers than had first been believed and they had overrun the castle. Meanwhile, the final Horcrux, Nagini, still remained alive. The Light had managed to fall back mostly intact, but members of their side still remained in the castle, Weasley being an example. That was where Snape came in. His job was to rescue any stray survivors and deliver them outside the castle to the undisclosed location of the Light. His only help was the Lestrange brothers, who had switched sides some time before.

"Mr. Weasley, let me present this situation to you in a logical manner." Snape began, "At the moment, there are only three wizards friendly to you in the entire school. The innumerable others, would either kill you on sight, or deliver you to the Dark Lord. The only way in which you could help me, is if you could interact with these Death Eaters, and seeing how you are not one, it would appear that you cannot be of any assistance to me, whatsoever."

Refusing to be cowed by Snape's cool tone, Ron persisted, "But what about Hermione? I could go find her!"

Snape closed his eyes, he had forgotten about Granger. She was still loose in the castle somewhere. Well, better her than the buffoon sitting in front of him.

"Ms. Granger is a very intelligent and resourceful witch, I am sure she will either find her way out of the castle or be willing to give her life for our cause." Snape said calmly.

" Then why won't you let me find my way out of the castle!"

"Are you intelligent and resourceful?"

"Well…"

"Then no."

Ron prepared to give another rousing plea when the door to the classroom swung open. Rabastan stalked in and closed the door behind him.

"We've found Granger!", he announced triumphantly.

Ron immediately sprung from the desk shouting, "Where?"

"Second floor, girl's bathroom. Rodolphus is with her now." Rabastan explained, directing his words toward Snape.

Ron looked jubilant, but Snape raised one eyebrow suspiciously, "Why are they there and not here?"

Rabastan faltered at this. He never had asked Rodolphus what he planned on doing with Granger, "Err, I'm not sure. He sort of kicked me out."

"While he remained inside?" Snape questioned.

Rabastan nodded.

"With Granger?"

Rabastan gave another reluctant nod, realizing how poorly this reflected on Rodolphus.

"Wait, they're alone?" Ron sputtered.

Rabastan locked eyes with Snape, ignoring Ron's question. The Potion master's face was unreadable.

Finally he said, "Weasley stay here. Rabastan, come with me."

As Snape swept out the door followed closely by Rabastan, he muttered, "Mr. Lestrange has some explaining to do."

* * *

><p>As Rodolphus stared into Hermione's doe brown eyes, a voice in the back of his head screamed at him. <em>What was he doing?<em> He knew what he should be doing. And that was delivering the girl to Snape. Hell, that's what he should have done when he first came across her in the Chamber. If he had only sent her on her merry way with Weasley to Snape, he could have avoided this whole mess.

But he hadn't. And instead, he was standing between her legs in the girls' bathroom.

_What was he doing?_ Hermione privately wondered this while meeting his gaze. He had promised a punishment to her every time he caught her, but instead he was gazing at her like she was a piece of meat. To be honest it made her uncomfortable. As she squirmed under his gaze, his large hands moved to her waist and gripped her firmly.

"Stop moving." He growled.

Hermione's breathing hitched under his grip.

Noticing Hermione's change in demeanor, Rodolphus gave a feral grin. To which Hermione scrunched her nose in distaste. Quirking one eyebrow, Rodolphus moved his hands higher, until his hands were directly under her breasts.

Hermione's heartbeat thudded erratically, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Rodolphus murmured. He brushed one calloused thumb against the curve of her right breast, eliciting a gasp from Hermione.

"Stop." She whispered.

In response, Rodolphus lowered her head and nuzzled her neck gently, "Why princess? I think you like it."

"Well you're wrong." Hermione said firmly. She pushed him off roughly. Caught by surprise, Rodolphus flew back and landed roughly on his behind. Hermione hopped off the sink and made a dash for the door.

By the time, Rodolphus had lifted himself off the floor, she was gone.

* * *

><p>"She's gone?" Snape asked in disbelief.<p>

Rodolphus nodded grimly, knowing how foolish he seemed.

"You are a Death Eater of the highest caliber, and it didn't even occur to you to wave your wand and stop her before she ran out the door?" Snape spat in fury.

"She surprised me." Rodolphus protested weakly.

Snape raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

Rodolphus avoided his gaze. He knew it was a poor excuse. And if he was being honest, which he wasn't, he'd have told Snape that he had been in a haze of lust. And he probably had been since he first accosted her in the Chamber. He had been too delighted by the prospect of chasing her around the castle to turn her over to Snape, who would make sure she would leave the castle post haste.

It was a stupid and immature mistake. And now, Hermione could still suffer for it. She was a smart girl, but she was in a castle swarming with Death Eaters, with no wand.

"Rodolphus." Snape said lowly, "Did you tell her that we're on her side?"

Covering his face with his hands, Rodolphus admitted, "No."

Snape delivered a sharp smack to the back of Rodolphus' head, "Idiot!", he yelled.

"I know.", Rodolphus groaned.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Snape hissed, "What was going through your head?"

"I don't think he was thinking with the head you think, he was thinking with." Rabastan piped up.

Snape turned on him, "What?" he asked sharply.

"Rabastan, shut up." Rodolphus hissed.

Snape gave him a furious look, then said slowly, "Is he saying that you're _lusting _after the girl?"

Rodolphus remained silent.

"Do you think this is a game?" Snape asked, "We don't have time for you to chase after Granger's skirts like some hormonal school boy!" he was spitting in rage now.

Snape stalked up to Rodolphus, and inches from his face, ordered lowly, "Find her. Find her, and bring her here."

In a swirl of black, Snape stormed out of the bathroom leaving a fuming Rodolphus in his wake.

A/N: Two chapters in two days! That's a record for me Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

`Hermione sprinted down the hallway, her heavy breathing echoing in the cavernous emptiness before her. When she finally stopped, it was near an alcove with a statue of some great historical wizard that Hermione was sure she could name if her mind wasn't so befuddled. She slouched against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest, suddenly aching for closeness to another human being.

_Something she was sure Rodolphus Lestrange had been willing to give her._

Hermione pulled her legs closer as she recalled his embrace.

She found herself thinking of his taunting green eyes and roaming hands. He had only touched her waist, and slightly brushed her breast, but his hands had set her skin afire.

When he touched her, she wanted him to touch her everywhere.

Hermione groaned and buried her face in the crook of her elbow. He had been about to kiss her. And she almost let him. Almost. Then sense had taken over and she had run.

At least she knew now that his torment was going to be sexual; she would have time to mentally guard herself. But after Lestrange had his fun, it was the Dark Lord for her. Hermione shuddered, suddenly feeling very helpless.

She shook her head defiantly. _No._

She was the brightest witch of her age and a Gryffindor no less. She had maneuvered her way out of troublesome situations before, and there was no reason she couldn't do it now.

Feeling mitigated, Hermione stood brushing off her jeans in the process. She straightened, and observed her surroundings. Despite the rubble and dust from the battle, she recognized the hallway. If she followed it to the left, it would be a left turn, right turn, and another left before she reached stairs that would take her to Gryffindor Tower, her destination before she was cornered by Greyback and then Lestrange.

Hermione prayed that those stairs would still be intact, and if they weren't, well, she would just have to improvise.

* * *

><p>Rodolphus felt like an ass. No. Worse than an ass. An absolute swine.<p>

Because of him Granger was roaming the castle with Death Eaters at every turn. She may have been a Mudblood, and maybe he shouldn't have cared, but he still possessed a Pureblood's sense of honor. And that sense of honor should not have allowed him to let her go in the first place simply so he could live out some deranged sexual fantasy.

He supposed he was mostly angry with himself, for acting so juvenile, but part of that anger was directed at her.

She had refused his advances. And then literally knocked him on his arse.

Maybe it wasn't his sense of honor that stung, maybe it was his pride. And that thought just ticked him off more.

Lestrange stormed the halls, playing out his temper tantrum the best he could. He blasted a few fallen blocks of stone and physically kicked over some idle statues.

This release of anger made him feel somewhat better, but as his vexation faded, his images of Granger grew more frequent, making his lust grow as well.

His arousal grew to the point where he could no longer walk comfortably. Making his way over to the wall, he slid down, landing hard on his bottom.

Well this was fantastic.

Here he was, waddling around like a penguin because he was so aroused, trying to find a young witch with no wand, who he had let escape initially.

He had never felt more like an idiot in his life.

He chuckled lowly. His mother had once said that tense situations always worked out better if you could find a way to laugh at yourself. So he did. He knew Bellatrix would have.

The thought of his late wife sobered his thoughts. Her death had happened only a few short days ago. He couldn't say he missed her. They had shared a cordial relationship for a while. It hadn't been perfect, but it worked for Rodolphus' lifestyle.

Had he loved her? It was a question Rabastan had asked him often. His response was usually a shrug and a comment that quickly changed the subject. Rabastan generally got the hint and dropped the issue. But one night, Rodolphus and his brother had been so deep in their cups that when Rabastan asked, Rodolphus was drunk enough to answer.

"Yes, I did.", he had slurred, "A long time ago."

Instead of replying, Rabastan feel out of his chair snoring before he hit the ground.

Rodolphus had no idea if his brother remembered the conversation, but by that time it was painfully obvious that both Bellatrix and Rodolphus were so far out of love, that they might have had a whole continent between them and it wouldn't have made a difference.

Bella's obsession with the Dark Lord had made the transition easy for her, but for Rodolphus…

Rodolphus shook off thoughts of his dead wife. No use pondering old feelings now anyway. He needed to find Granger.

* * *

><p>Hermione's analytical mind whirled as she considered options on crossing the gap between the broken stairs. The gap couldn't be more than two meters, but it was considerably high. The bottom step of the stairs in front of Hermione was level with her eyes, making it no easy jump.<p>

As her eyes darted to the rails of the steps she was on, Hermione made a split decision. Climbing on top of the right rail, Hermione balanced herself carefully as she walked toward the end. It was like being on a balance beam, only less wide and with greater consequences should she fall. The bottom step in front of her was chest level now. Holding her breath, Hermione leapt toward the staircase.

The impact of her landing caused her to let out a loud "Oof!"

The top half her body had landed squarely on the second step, while her feet still dangled off the edge. Pulling herself up, she stood and continued up the steps.

Reaching a landing, she took a moment to survey the staircases around her, making sure she hadn't picked up any followers. Luckily for her, the Death Eaters did not seem concentrated in this part of the castle.

Continuing up the stairs, she caught sight of the familiar frame of the Fat Lady, though said lady wasn't present. But Hermione breathed a sigh of relief anyway, glad to have made it this far.

Her relief was short lived however, when she heard voices accompanied by footsteps, echoing from the stairs below.

"Stinkin' Potter!" a snarky voice said, "if he'd only have the courtesy to die, we wouldn't be in this wasted old castle!"

"Keep your voice low!" Another speaker growled, who was himself not at all lowering his volume.

Hermione didn't recognize the voices, but at the moment that didn't concern her. In a few moments, she would be well within their view. Panic gripped her.

Frantically, she tapped on the portrait, as if her ministrations would bring the Fat Lady back.

"Lady, please! I need you to open this door.", she whispered desperately.

To her dismay, the Fat Lady didn't appear. She had disappeared to somewhere safe, along with every other portrait in the school. Hermione tugged on the portrait edge, hoping in vain, that it would open.

To her great surprise, it did.

Ducking inside quickly, Hermione pressed her back against the inside of the door, closing it. Sliding down, she sat up against it, waiting to hear the voices of the Death Eaters passing. They would have passed the gap in the stairs by now. She could only hope that they wouldn't try and open this door.

Despite her thudding heart, Hermione felt more at ease in the Common Room. It remained unchanged from when she had last seen it and that comforted her.

She quickly seized up however, when she heard the voices directly outside the door.

"What's this?", the snarky voice said.

"Gryffindor Common Room.", the second voice replied, "That fat ass who guards it seems to have gone, along with every other cowardly portrait in this damn school."

"Let's have some fun then, eh?"

Hermione gulped and bit her lip nervously. If they got through the door, she'd trip them… and then what? Run out the door? Seemed like a good a choice as any.

She felt the door shudder as a strong arm tried to pull it open but to her relief, it did not give.

"Arghh!" the snarky voice yelled.

Hermione could feel the vibrations against her back as the Death Eaters cast various spells in an effort to get the door open. The door did not budge.

After a few moments of pointless effort, the Death Eaters slinked away, muttering angrily about Gryffindor House.

Hermione smiled. She was safe for the time being, and she felt at home.

Lifting herself off the floor, she made her way to the plush red couch facing the fire place, which still had a fire, basking the warm in a magical glow. Before she fell asleep, she wondered briefly why the door had opened for her. She was a Gryffindor, yes, but even then she would have required a password. Then she remembered Dumbledore's words which Harry had been so fond of quoting.

_Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it._


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke up the next morning to the unfamiliar silence of the Common Room. Rubbing her eyes wearily she looked toward the window, where dawn's first light was creeping through. How long had she slept? Eight hours? Two?

With a groan, she lifted herself into sitting position. She surveyed the empty Common Room, which was surprisingly quite clean. It was strange, Hermione thought, to see the Common Room without half finished homework or merchandise from Zonko's Joke Shop lying about. Then again, she supposed, no one feels much like doing homework or playing jokes when the Dark Lord's about to march on your school. Hermione could only imagine how her fellow Gryffindor's must have felt, or how they felt now. How many of them were even left? Hermione screwed her eyes shut and pressed her palms against her forehead, trying to eliminate the ball of fear and pain that had tightened in her stomach.

She needed to focus. Once she found her way out of the school, she could open the floodgates and let the pain come rushing in. For now, she had to forget about her friends.

She just couldn't afford to think like that.

Feeling a bit more assured, Hermione pondered her next course of action.

Food, then shower, she decided.

She sniffed the air, then scrunched her nose in distaste.

"Nope, shower first."

* * *

><p>Rodolphus was pacing in the remains of the courtyard, his mood growing more thunderous with every passing second. After an unsuccessful search that had taken him all night, he still hadn't located Granger. As dawn approached, he gave up and instead headed to the Great Hall, only to be greeted with the news that the Dark Lord had left the castle on a recruiting trip, hoping to replenish his ranks. Normally, Rodolphus would have been enthralled by this news. But since Voldemort had taken most of his highest ranking Death Eaters along with him, Rodolphus and Snape were now left in charge of the unruly rabble known as Voldemort's army.<p>

Even now, Greyback's werewolves roamed the castle, still dazed with bloodlust after the chaos of the battle. Low ranking Death Eaters shuffled about uncertainly, while greedy scavengers emptied the pockets of the dead. Rodolphus felt bile rise in his throat. These had to be the most depraved human beings he had ever laid eyes on.

As he searched the courtyard, he spotted Avery and Mulciber leaning casually against one of the only archways left standing. With a wave of his hand, he beckoned them over.

Avery was the taller of the two and possessed a vacant stare that masked a sharp intellect and sadistic mind. Mulciber's was more brawny, and had a muscular body that could only be described as cruel. Of the two, Avery was by far the more dangerous.

"Avery, Mulciber." Rodolphus greeted, "I want you to start organizing the burials of the dead."

"Of course." Mulciber replied cordially. Avery however, started Rodolphus down suspiciously.

"But we have buried our dead." Avery protested, "Who is left?"

"Who do you think?" Rodolphus snapped.

Avery's lips curled into a sneer, "Don't tell me you have a soft spot for the school children. Let the wolves have them, what should it matter to us?"

Rodolphus gritted his teeth, "Well let's think about this. Since when is it prudent or healthy to leave dead bodies laying around? Hmm?"

Avery smirked, "As I said, let the wolves have them. They won't leave much to clean up."

Rodolphus glared up at the taller man, who continued to sneer unpleasantly. Mulciber glanced back and forth between the two, sensing the tension and waiting for the power struggle to end.

"You will do as I say, or you can explain yourself to the Dark Lord, Avery." Rodolphus said lowly.

"Fine." Avery snarled, and turned away. He began barking orders at Mulciber, then at some of the lower ranks who scurried like mice to do his bidding.

Satisfied that Avery would do what he was told, Rodolphus headed toward the Great Hall. He found Snape sitting in the Headmaster's chair sorting through several papers he had spread out on the table.

"Grading essays?" Rodolphus quipped.

Snape glared at him before asking, "What are you having them do now?"

"Burying the bodies. Avery wasn't too happy about it."

Snape gave Rodolphus a glance before returning his gaze to the papers, "Be careful of him."

"I know."

"Have you found Granger?" Snape asked.

"Wouldn't I have told you if I had?"

Snape looked up, "Would you have? Or would you have started playing hide and go seek again?"

Rodolphus sneered at him, "I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Besides, I'm having too much trouble finding her."

"Have you tried Gryffindor Common Room?"

"Gryffindor-" Rodolphus suddenly felt incredibly dimwitted. Where else would a lost Gryffindor go?

Snape huffed then said, "Password is _baubles_."

A/N: Hey there! I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. If you're still reading this story I really appreciate it. Anyway, next chapter will have some more Hermione/Rodolphus action ;D And on a side note, does anyone feel like making a cover for this story? I'd do it myself but I really don't know how. If you want to just drop me a message and let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

With a grunt, Hermione shoved open the door to her old dormitories. She gave the room a quick glance, noting that like the Common Room, it was neatly ordered.

Hermione's mind suddenly flashed back to the chaos of this room during preparations for the Yule Ball. There had been an astonishing amount of robes in a whole spectrum of colors draped over anything that would stand still. Several hair potions had spilt causing a headache inducing scent of flowers to envelop the room. Chatty girls had flitted about the room, gushing over their appearances in several standing mirrors that had been set up especially for the occasion.

Hermione had considered the entire situation an overwhelming assault on the senses, and briefly entertained the idea of tossing herself out the window. But now, as she stared at the empty dorm, she realized she would give anything to have that chaos back.

With a sigh, Hermione closed the door behind her and headed for the bathrooms. She pointedly ignored the mirror as she undressed, knowing she would look like a mess. As she kicked off her shoes, Hermione realized she still had Lestrange's cloak wrapped around her shoulders.

Disgusted, Hermione ripped it off and tossed it into the corner farthest from her. She made short work of the rest of her clothes and stepped into the shower.

The feeling of hot water on her skin made Hermione feel instantly more relaxed. After simply enjoying the feeling for a few minutes, she grabbed a bar of soap. As she lathered, she considered her options.

She couldn't stay in the Tower forever. There was no food source besides a few meager snacks she was sure to find in the Dormitories, and sneaking into the kitchens was out of the question; there were sure to be Death Eaters there. No, as safe as she felt there, Hermione knew that this was a short visit to the Tower. She had to make a plan quickly, and leave Hogwarts as soon as possible.

Keeping this in mind, Hermione cut her shower short and instinctively reached for a towel on the rack, before remembering that she didn't have one with her.

"Damn!" she swore. Looking around the room, she saw nothing suitable as a replacement for a towel, except for…Lestrange's cloak.

"No!" she protested against her own thoughts vehemently. But even as she said it, her body betrayed her by shivering.

Hermione groaned. Making her only set of clothes soaking wet was out of the question, and the thought of walking around naked, even alone as she was, made Hermione uncomfortable. But she was still hesitant to touch the Death Eater's cloak again.

Her body gave another shudder, making her mind up for her. She stepped out of the shower and collected Lestrange's cloak, wrapping it around her body underneath her arms. Warmth instantly enveloped her. She secured the front by tucking the two sides into each other, and let the hood hang awkwardly from her back.

Turning to the mirror, she observed her handiwork. So fine was the material of the robe, that minus the hood, Hermione could have looked to be wearing an expensive dress. Nonetheless, Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the sight of herself, one third of the Golden Trio and the brightest witch of her age, wrapped in nothing but a Death Eater's cloak.

"Lestrange would be livid." Hermione said to herself satisfactorily. Or, a niggling thought in the back of her mind persisted, he would have a different reaction altogether.

Deciding not to dwell on Lestrange's advances earlier, Hermione tied up her still wet hair, and left the bathroom, hoping to find some clothes in the girl's dormitories.

* * *

><p>Rodolphus found himself standing in front of the ornately framed, yet empty, portrait that marked the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. He stared at it in confusion for a few moments; wasn't the Fat Lady supposed to be present for the password to work? In which case how did Granger get in? He experimentally gave the edge of the frame a quick tug. It didn't budge.<p>

Rodolphus gave the area another quick visual sweep to be sure that he was indeed alone, before whispering " _Baubles_." To his great surprise, the portrait swung open. Wasting no time, Rodolphus stealthily ducked inside.

His senses were immediately bombarded with _red. _Ugh. Although the décor was tastefully arranged, Rodolphus' inner Slytherin still revolted at it. The homey fireplace crackled and glowed sending a permeating warm light around the room. Rodolphus couldn't help but compare it to the Slytherin Common Room's black marbled fireplace, which was rarely ever lit, at least as far as Rodolphus remembered; it had been a long while since he had been a student here.

Rodolphus' sharp eyes quickly sought out the two staircases that led to the Dormitories. Having no idea which staircase led to the Girl's Dormitories, Rodolphus took a wild guess and headed to the left. He took two steps at a time, reaching the sixth step when all of a sudden he felt the stairs give out from under him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY-" was all he managed to get out before he was lurched forward. His chin smacked onto the hard stone, and he was sent sliding back. He landed in a crumpled heap at the foot of the steps.

Head swimming as he lifted himself off the floor, Rodolphus looked up to see that the steps had effectively turned into a slide. He quickly recognized it as the _Glisseo_ spell, and guessed, correctly, that it had been installed in order to prevent boys from entering the Girls' Dormitories.

Rodolphus snorted in disdain. Only the goody Gryffindors would take such measures to protect privacy. It seemed a bit unnecessary to him, but at least he could now be sure that he had the right staircase. He frowned and rubbed his jaw, which would surely be bruised by the afternoon. Curling his lip, Rodolphus mentally berated himself. A wizard of his caliber should have been able to sense that spell before he reached the staircase, why had he missed it? More importantly, why had discharging his duties been so difficult? For the moment, Rodolphus decided to blame Granger. The mudblood better be damn grateful to him for going through so much simply to keep her safe.

Drawing out his wand, Rodolphus muttered a quick counter spell. Instantly, the stairs were transformed back to their original state. Smirking satisfactorily, Rodolphus ascended the steps, his first obstacle passed. Now the real problem would be Granger.

* * *

><p>In the dormitory, Hermione rifled through any trunk she could find in the hopes of finding clothes that would fit and disguise her decently. She frowned as she pulled out a frilly halter top out of Lavender Brown's trunk. After pulling out similar articles, Hermione decided to move onto the next trunk. As she continued her search, Hermione felt a slight pang of guilt. It seemed wrong to scavenge her classmates' property, but she had no choice. She was cognizant of the fact that it was a necessity, a matter of survival. But at the same time, she was aware that there was a chance that the owner of any clothes she borrowed might be dead.<p>

Swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, Hermione plucked out a black long sleeved shirt from Romilda Vane's trunk, and black skinny jeans from Parvati Patil's. Before she chose anything else, her ears picked up a slight sound from outside the door to the Dorms. It was only a slight shuffle, but it was enough to send her into panic mode. Moving quickly, she silently closed the trunks and slid them into their original positions. She straightened and searched the room, looking for the most inconspicuous place to hide. Her eyes finally alighted on the curtains drawn around each of the beds.

It seemed a rather obvious place to hide and Hermione hesitated. However, the sound of a heavy footstep motivated her to action. Drawing open the curtains nearest to her, Hermione quickly hopped on the bed. Sitting cross legged in the middle, she drew the curtains close, shrouding herself in darkness.

Her heart thudded erratically. How terrible would it be to be captured in Gryffindor Tower, the one place that had made her feel safe these past few years. On a sudden impulse she crossed her fingers, and then laughed inwardly at herself. At one time she would have scoffed at the idea of luck, or the thought that serendipity could improve one's situation, but now what else could she rely on?

* * *

><p>As Rodolphus slowly entered the dormitory, he wasn't surprised to see that Granger had hidden herself. If he had to guess, he'd say she was curled up on one of the beds hoping that a mere set of curtains would dissuade Rodolphus from his search. He mentally scoffed at the idea, though the idea of Granger whimpering on a bed completely at his mercy wasn't unappealing. He'd have preferred it under different circumstances however.<p>

As Rodolphus gravitated toward the center of the room, he began to put his tracking skills to work. Prints in the burgundy carpet told him that Granger had pulled out some trunks, but then moved them back hurriedly, most likely when she heard him coming. He could see where she had been kneeling, right next to one of the beds. Examining the curtains of that bed now, Rodolphus could see where the curtain had slightly folded back, revealing the lighter color of the other side.

Rodolphus advanced toward the bed slowly, looking for any signs of movement. Granger was good at keeping still apparently. Tired of the anticipation, he gripped the edge of the curtain, and in one sudden motion, ripped it back.

He faced nothing but a well made bed.

Rodolphus was ready to turn and try another bed when he heard breathing behind him. Whipping around quickly, he grabbed Hermione by the wrists and pinned her against one of the bed posts.

`"Trying to sneak up on me Granger?", he growled.

Her brown eyes flashed defiantly, and her pink lips twisted into an angry pout but she did not answer.

By Merlin, she was beautiful.

As Rodolphus gazed into her face, he felt the same stirrings of desire he had felt in the bathroom, and in the Chamber for that matter. But this time, no matter what, he could not be distracted. He needed to deliver her to Snape and then safely out of the castle, no dis-

Merlin's balls, what was she wearing?

"Is that-" he managed to choke out "My cloak?"

The anger in Hermione's eyes faded somewhat as her cheeks began to burn red "Yes. "

Rodolphus continued to stare, completely dumbfounded. Hermione used his sudden silence to regain her composure. She haughtily said "Since you decided to leave it in my care, I put it to use as a towel."

It took her a moment to realize that this was completely the wrong thing to say. The Death Eater's eyes darkened with lust, "You mean to say, you have nothing on under it?"

` Opening her mouth with a sharp retort on her lips, Hermione quickly closed it again as she processed what he said.

"I-I-" she began to stammer out.

Rodolphus continued to stare hungrily at the Gryffindor. She was wearing _nothing_ but his cloak. What did that mean? Surely, she wouldn't have worn it just to spite him. Until just a few moments ago, she probably didn't think he would catch her with it on. So, why did she use it? Was it purely out of necessity or did she like the feel of his cloak on her bare skin? Was the Gryffindor Golden Girl lusting after him just as much as he lusted after her?

While Rodolphus continued his appreciative appraisal, Hermione's face turned a deeper and deeper red. She focused anywhere but on his arousing gaze, feeling that if she looked into his eyes her defenses would completely collapse.

As if reading her mind, Rodolphus whispered, "Look at me."

Hermione was breathing heavily now, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She shook her head. In response, Rodolphus tightened his grip on her wrists and put his mouth to her ear, "Look at me!"  
>he demanded.<p>

Slowly, almost fearfully, Hermione turned and met his steady stare. Green eyes met brown, and Hermione could read every emotion as it played across his mind. Lust was the dominating factor, but she could also see traces of uncertainty, and sprinkles of warmth. She suddenly realized that it was not his intent to hurt her. Likewise, Rodolphus witnessed the fear in Hermione's eyes turn into curiousity.

`` "What do you want?" Hermione asked hoarsely.

_You_. "I'm here to take you to Snape."

A/N: Okay so this chapter didn't turn out EXACTLY as I planned but I hope it didn't disappoint! I really appreciate all the support you guys, it's been fantastic :)


	9. Chapter 9

Feeling any hope that she might have held crumble, Hermione screwed her eyes shut, then asked, "So you're turning me in?"

"Actually I'm saving your arse." Rodolphus told her.

Hermione's eyes flew open in shock and her gaze raked Rodolphus' face searchingly, "What do you mean?"

Watching Hermione's brown doe eyes dart fearfully, Rodolphus felt the stirrings of an unknown emotion. It took him a moment to register this feeling; so long it had been gone from him. But then it struck him, he felt protective of this girl. When had that happened? The only time he had been protective of anyone was when he was growing up with Rabastan. What made this Mudblood so significant?

_No_. His emotions had compromised him enough already, he would be completely apathetic with the Gryffindor from this point onward.

"Snape has been working for your side for quite some time Granger." He answered briskly. "Even now, he's caring for that Weasel boy."

Hermione felt her heart jump at the mention of Ron, but decided it was best to control her excitement in the presence of the dangerous man before her.

"And what about you?" she asked cautiously.

"Huh?"

"Are you working for our side?"

Rodolphus resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Would I be here if that wasn't the case?"

Hermione didn't respond.

Rodolphus sighed exasperatedly, "All right, Granger here's the deal."

Hermione looked up at him, distrust clearly written across her features.

"Get dressed, and I'll take you to Snape. And if you resist, I have no problems trussing you up and taking you there myself, is that clear?"

The Gryffindor gave a tentative nod.

Rodolphus held her stare a second longer before releasing her from his grip. Not two seconds passed before Hermione lashed out. She kicked him viciously hoping to cause him to lose his balance, but Rodolphus maneuvered himself to fall forward right onto Hermione.

Hermione let out a loud "Oof!" as Rodolphus knocked them both onto the bed. His large hands wrapped themselves around her wrists, and his body pinned Hermione beneath him.

"GET OFF, YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Hermione screeched.

"If you hadn't attacked me you wouldn't be in this situation." Rodolphus growled. He was losing his patience with Hermione, and the close proximity to the young woman was making it more difficult for him to focus on the task at hand. Even now, the soft curves of her body pressed against his made his mind hazy with lust.

Hermione shot him murderous glare, "I don't trust you."

"Really? I couldn't tell. I thought we were getting along rather nicely." Rodolphus bit sarcastically.

This only served to infuriate Hermione more. Still determined to escape, she managed to bring her knee up to meet Rodolphus' groin.

Groaning in pain, Rodolphus lifted himself off the Gryffindor slightly. Hermione moved to scramble off the bed. In desperation, Rodolphus grabbed for her arm but instead found the cloak. He ripped it away, leaving Hermione, who still crouched on the bed, completely naked.

"LESTRANGE!" Hermione screamed. Mortified, she blushed deeply and moved to cover herself.

After his initial shock wore off, Rodolphus gazed appreciatively at the Gryffindor; she was just as he had imagined her. The ends of her still damp hair tickled the swell of her full creamy breasts, breasts that would fit nicely in the palm of his hands, Rodolphus noted. His eyes trailing downward, he took in the flat plane of her stomach and the curve of her buttocks. He frowned as he noticed that she had covered the apex of her thighs with her hands, but no matter, he suspected that he would see that soon enough.

"Granger." He answered her huskily.

"Lestrange." Hermione repeated as she tried to control the flaming blush on her cheeks, "Give me the cloak!"

Rodolphus felt his lips curl into a smile as he took in her bossy tone, "Well that's rather presumptuous of you, especially considering that it's my cloak."

He smirked at her.

Hermione's brown eyes widened considerably as she watched the different emotions flash across his face, first there was lust, then bemusement, and did she detect a hint of concern? As his eyes raked her body appreciatively, she decided that it was most definitely not.

Desperate now, Hermione decided to make a bargain, "Lestrange, if you give me the cloak-"

Cocking an eyebrow, Lestrange prodded, "Yes?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "If you give me the cloak, I'll go with you to Snape."

Lestrange pretended to consider it for a moment, examining the cloak thoughtfully as if he was loath to part with it.

He sighed, "Very well then."

Hermione reached her hand out expectantly, but Rodolphus clucked his tongue at her.

"Turn around." He ordered. Hermione did as he said.

Breathing deeply, Hermione waited for Lestrange to approach. The carpet hid the sound of his footsteps well, so when she felt his breath on her neck, Hermione jumped.

He whispered lowly into her ear, "Lift your arms up."

Once again, Hermione did as he said. She felt him wrap the cloak around her, but his arms didn't leave her waist. Instead, he roughly pulled her against him.

He put his mouth to her ear again, "Listen Granger, if you try anything _funny _with me again, I will personally hand you over to the Dark Lord himself. I don't need to put my neck on the line for you. Is that understood?"

Rodolphus knew that Snape would jinx him to hell if he turned Granger into Voldemort, but he considered it an effective threat none the less. Hermione, thinking him serious nodded her head quickly.

Rodolphus lowered his lips to her neck, and Hermione felt them curve into a smile, "Good."

Knowing he should pull away, Rodolphus lacked the self will to do it. He inhaled her scent greedily, feeling lust take over his mind. He kissed her neck, his lips slowly travelling upward to her jawline.

Hermione instinctively arched her neck back to give him better access. The rough stubble on his chin ghosted the surface of hers. Everywhere his lips touched, Hermione felt as if he had left her skin on fire. She wanted him to take it farther.

Rodolphus kissed the line of her jaw, before stopping at her chin. He turned her around, and pulled her against him. Hermione barely had time to adjust to the new position before he lowered his lips to hers.

Merlin, but she felt good! Rodolphus moved his lips against her soft and pliable ones, feeling her relax in his arms. Running his hand down her back, Rodolphus gripped her buttocks and pulled her even closer. Feeling her gasp with shock at the sudden movement, Rodolphus took the opportunity to probe his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione's mind was reeling. She was kissing Rodolphus Lestrange, one of the most deadly Death Eaters ever. But even as this thought occurred to her, she realized she didn't have the will to pull away. It felt that good.

Finally, Rodolphus did pull away, only to catch his breath. But as his eyes met Hermione's and traveled down to her swollen lips, he was reminded of what he was supposed to be doing with her. That is, delivering her to Snape, safely.

Rodolphus was suddenly furious with himself. His lust had taken over again.

Abruptly shoving the Gryffindor away he ordered her,"Find some clothes and get dressed. We leave in five minutes."

He left the dorms, slamming the door on his way out, leaving a confused Hermione in his wake.

A/N: Finally some action! Sorry it took so long to get to this point, I hope it was worth the wait! Reviews are quite welcome :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione allowed herself a minute to calm her rapidly beating pulse, and tried to eradicate the warm sensation Rodolphus' touch had elicited in her body.

She failed miserably.

Her body felt hot all over, and she was sure that her face was still flushed. She paced back a forth for a few moments, until she felt calm enough to dress herself. Quickly gathering the clothes she had pulled out of the trunks earlier, she dashed to the bathroom, not wanting to be caught naked if Rodolphus decided to enter the room again. Pulling off the Death Eater's robe Hermione tossed it on the counter, then proceeded to dress herself in the borrowed clothes.

Hermione had hesitantly decided to take undergarments from Romilda Vane's trunk, realizing that if she didn't she'd be facing down Rodolphus Lestrange braless, a situation that should be avoided at all costs, though he surely would have enjoyed it. Hermione could vividly imagine the slow, easy smirk that would spread across Rodolphus' face, as his eyes, clouded with lust, would rake over her vulnerable form. Of course, Hermione recalled, he had already seen her at her most vulnerable.

Hermione felt a twinge of anger at the memory. Now that she had time to think, it occurred to her that though she enjoyed the physical intimacies brought by Lestrange, and she was undoubtedly attracted to him, his disregard for her wishes and his forceful, dominating tendencies infuriated Hermione.

She was _not_ his plaything.

Spurred on by these thoughts, Hermione buttoned Parvati's skinny jeans, the final act to her dressing, and turned to face the mirror. Dark circles framed the underside of her eyes, betraying her fatigue, but otherwise she was holding up pretty well. Her hair was still slightly damp, but slowly drying into its natural waves and curls. Hermione frowned, she could cast a simple drying spell if she still had her wand, but she didn't, thanks to Lestrange.

Sighing in complete irritation at her situation, Hermione gathered her clothes and the cloak and walked back into the dormitory. She deposited her clothes into Parvati's trunk and turned to the door, having no choice but to face Lestrange.

* * *

><p>Pacing outside the door, Rodolphus desperately tried to cool his heated blood as he waited for Hermione to emerge. He attempted not to think about what she was doing at that very moment, namely, dressing.<p>

He failed miserably.

Images of Hermione, kneeling on the bed without a stitch of clothing, and completely at his mercy haunted him. His cock twitched at the memory.

Bloody hell, it was taking all his self control not to storm into the room at that very second, pin the little minx to the bed, and ravish her ceaselessly until someone came in a stopped him. Rodolphus stopped pacing and took several deep breaths in a futile attempt to calm himself. Why the bloody hell did this girl have such an effect on him?

He needed a cold shower. No, bugger that, he needed to take a plunge in the Arctic Ocean.

Shaking his head at his predicament, Rodolphus crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He needed to pretend to be calm at the very least, otherwise he might terrify the Gryffindor princess with the intensity of his desire. Resolving not to lose control again, Rodolphus reminded himself of his mission, deliver Granger to Snape. Then she would be out of his reach, and he wouldn't have to worry about seeing her tempting little form around anymore.

A minute later, Hermione stepped out of the dormitory, and faced Rodolphus expectantly.

"Well, lead on!", she said bossily.

Rodolphus examined her face curiously, there was no hint of the impassioned, and blushing goddess that he had kissed senseless a few minutes before. She truly had gained her composure it seemed. Rodolphus felt a flash of disappointment when he realized this, he had been hoping that his effect on her would be longer lasting and far more disconcerting. He wanted her to feel weak in the knees, though he realized that delivering her to Snape would be less difficult of a task if she was in full possession of her senses.

But he couldn't help giving her a wolfish grin, as he said "As you wish."

He swept down the stairs, Hermione following close behind. When they reached the Gryffindor Common Room, they were greeted by an unwelcome sight, at least, unwelcome in Rodolphus' eyes. Rabastan lounged comfortably in one of the plush red chairs that were placed next to the fireplace. A wide grin split his face when he saw Hermione and Rodolphus.

"Hello!" he greeted amicably. He sprang up from the chair, and hurried over to the pair, his eyes fixed on Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, a pleasure to meet you." He bowed to her, and took one of her hands gently kissing the back of it. Rodolphus shot his brother a dark look at this, but Rabastan didn't notice, instead focusing his attention on Hermione.

Hermione retracted her hand quickly, "And you must be Rabastan Lestrange."

Rabastan grinned, "I suppose you saw the family resemblance." He said looking at Rodolphus.

The Lestrange brothers did, in fact, look very much alike. They had the same dark hair and green eyes, and both were exceedingly handsome, though personally Hermione found Rodolphus' rakish looks preferable to Rabastan's boyish charm.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Actually, I saw you before. In the bathroom."

Rabastan smirked, "Ah yes, that was a most unfortunate incident."

Rodolphus glowered at his brother, not for the first time wishing to knock his head clean off of his shoulders.

Rabastan averted his eyes from Rodolphus' menacing gaze, "Anyway, I took the liberty of bringing some refreshment for you, Ms. Granger. I figured you might need it." He gestured to a nearby coffee table, where trays laden with food and a tea set had been laid out. Hermione's stomach growled at the sight.

Rabastan smiled at the sound, and Hermione, not wanting to seem too eager, gave a slight polite smile in return. Rodolphus, however, kept a scowl etched on his face.

"Very well, we'll eat." Hermione said, "But I want an explanation as well." She looked at both Rodolphus and Rabastan as she said this.

Rabastan gave another smile, "That's agreeable to me."

Rodolphus sighed, it was going to be a long night.

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm very sorry for taking so long to update. If you're still reading this story, thank you so much. Your reviews and responses to this story are so encouraging (even if it doesn't seem like it with my slow updating, I really do appreciate it!). Next chapter, we'll get to hear the Lestrange brothers explain themselves!


End file.
